


Heat of the Moment

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Cunnilingus, Cussing, F/M, Light Angst, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, allura and shiro work some things out between them, bossy Allura, it gets resolved pretty fast, shiro is into that, soft, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Why don’t you tell me where else you like to be touched?” Shiro ventured, sliding his other hand down her side, continuing to rub tiny circles across her chest. She could feel that he was aroused now, with the tiny thrusts against her he’d been unable to control revealing himself to her, his pupils far more dilated than she had ever seen them before. She wanted him so badly.“Well the process may not be entirely the same as with your human women,” she began, putting her hands on his shoulders, she pushed him ever so slightly down and he took the hint, falling to his knees in front of her. “But you have such a gorgeous mouth.”Basically: Shiro comes to talk to Allura about that incident in the elevator. Both of them know it wasn't a good idea, but have feelings that need sorted out. It leads to sexy times.





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is sort of a sequel to my previous work called "It's Getting Hot in Here", but if you don't want to read that one, all you need to know is that Shiro and Allura were locked in an elevator, started making out, and discovered that Shiro likes to be bossed around.

It was late during the night cycle when Allura heard a faint knock on her door. If there had been an emergency, someone surely could have used the intercom system, and would not have been so polite as to knock. She had only just laid down on her bed, and she so rarely got enough sleep. Should she ignore it? Before she could make up her mind, the tapping on the door resumed, and she had no choice but to answer. 

It must be important if they’re so persistent about it, she thought, as she moved towards the door. Admittingly grumpy, she yanked the door open to find Shiro standing just outside, looking slightly nauseous and more than a little bit nervous. 

“Shiro!” Allura exclaimed, surprised and startled, and not one bit happy that she had pulled the door open so abruptly. 

“Princess, listen… I’m sorry about what happened earlier, in the–“ Shiro began but was quickly hushed by Allura. 

“Won’t you come in to talk about this?” Allura asked politely, and Shiro obeyed her request, stepping closer to her. Suddenly self-conscious about her state of undress, she touched a hand to her updone hair and then folded her arms in front of her chest. She was only dressed in her nightgown, after all. Shiro looked conflicted for a moment before he began to talk again. 

“Like I was saying, Princess, I’m sorry about earlier in the elevator. My actions were out of line, I never should have done any of that, and I hope you’ll accept my apology for my improper behavior,” Shiro continued. 

Allura was taken aback by his words. “What do you mean you never should have done ‘any of that’?” she ventured, wanting explanation for hearing her crush tell her he shouldn’t have kissed her, when she very clearly wanted to tell him that yes, he should, more often, every day, always. 

“The flirting, the kissing, the touching. It was inappropriate, Princess. We’re in the middle of a war and I should have acted more professionally. And the thing I said before we stepped out of the elevator, I shouldn’t have said that, either! I’m a paladin of Voltron, not some carefree teenager,” he genuinely sounded upset at himself, and Allura didn’t know what to do besides to deflect that insecurity onto herself. 

“Well, I suppose in that case I share some of the blame. After all, I kissed you back.” 

“It was the heat of the moment.” 

“Why are you acting like neither of us wanted it to happen?” Allura burst out, realizing what she had yelled, and then, deciding she needed one last question answered, said more softly, “Did you not want to do any of that?” 

“Of course, I did, and I still do, I just…” Shiro paused and rubbed his face with his left hand, clearly struggling to say whatever was on his mind. Allura was not as close to him as she had been before, having taken a surprised step back at his apology which she thought had been unwarranted. His gaze moved from the floor to her eyes and he sighed. Allura braced herself, afraid of what she might hear. 

“I wanted to do it then, Allura, and I want to do it now. But I don’t want to hurt you, in any way. I don’t want to start something I might not be able to finish,” Shiro stated. 

She thought for four whole ticks of silence. “Sometimes, the amount of time we get to spend with someone we care for… is shorter than we ever want or expect it to be,” Allura began, “so, if we have feelings for each other, shouldn’t we take advantage of however much time we have left?” Allura drew closer to him, out of her urge to comfort him or simply because she wanted to be close to him, she didn’t know. 

“I care about you,” Shiro murmured under his breath, Allura close enough to feel the way he drew breath to speak. 

“How could you not?” Allura teased, “I’m your princess.” 

“You’re sure about this?” Shiro asked as he ran his left hand down her bare arm, looking at her with that half smile of adoration on his face. 

“I know it might be difficult, but I think we could make it. Do you want to try?” 

“I do,” he nodded. 

“Kiss me again, Shiro,” Allura pleaded with him, remembering how he liked to be bossed around, and he obliged her, leaning in until their lips touched and they fell into the familiar rhythm they’d established only hours before on the same day. Although the kisses had started out softer than earlier, soon they turned desperate. Shiro’s hands had found their way to her hips and pulled her closer, but now his right hand travelled to the strap of her nightgown, pushing under the thin material of the strap and then brushing it to the side completely as he kissed down her neck and across her collarbone. It sent jolts of pleasure through her and she gasped and threw her head back, letting him. 

“You like that, Princess?” he asked her. 

“The marks on my chest… are particularly… sensitive,” she answered, referring to the pink swirls across her collarbone that curved around towards her heart. 

“So this,” Shiro seemed to assert as he traced her collarbone again with his fingertips, “feels good?” 

Allura bit back a moan at the feeling of his touch over her and nodded. 

“Why don’t you tell me where else you like to be touched?” Shiro ventured, sliding his other hand down her side, continuing to rub tiny circles across her chest. She could feel that he was aroused now, with the tiny thrusts against her he’d been unable to control revealing himself to her, his pupils far more dilated than she had ever seen them before. She wanted him so badly. 

“Well the process may not be entirely the same as with your human women,” she began, putting her hands on his shoulders, she pushed him ever so slightly down and he took the hint, falling to his knees in front of her. “But you have such a gorgeous mouth.” 

“Tell me how to pleasure you and I will, Princess.” 

Allura knew it wasn’t going to be easy to explain everything to Shiro about her sex, and she couldn’t just let him go in blind. But she also knew he liked orders, or as he put it, being ‘bossed around’. 

“As far as Altean biology goes, I have a receptive sexual biology, similar to most of your species’ females. Anywhere I have markings on my body is unusually sensitive,” Allura paused as Shiro listened, enraptured. “The rest, I think, you should find out for yourself. I’ll tell you what feels best.” 

He was under her dress before she could finish the sentence, having thrown it over his head so he stood between her legs. He lapped at her over her undergarments and she was shocked but not unhappy with his forwardness as he then pulled her panties down and she stepped out of them, placing a leg up on his shoulder to give him better access as she leaned against the wall. 

Underneath her dress, Shiro traced markings with his tongue. Allura wanted to scream as he sucked a mark into one high up on her thigh, her sensitivity overwhelming her. He was teasing her, and while it was good, Allura yearned for more. 

“Shiro, put your mouth on me now” she moaned out, and below her, he said a word she’d never heard before. He moved to her center, delving his tongue into her cunt with no hesitation. He found that the inside of her warmth was textured with ridges and much tighter than he’d expected. He teased her with his mouth, pulling half formed sobs out of her. 

“More,” Allura gasped out, “more. Come on, Shiro, harder for me. Harder!” Her hips were twitching forwards towards him out of control, she could no longer take his teasing her. He listened to her, his tongue pressing up into her ridges and then he sucked on her and she felt her orgasm approaching just as fast as it hit her, and she came, hips jerking into his mouth as he continued to service her. 

When he emerged from under her nightgown, he had her cum smeared near his mouth and she could do nothing but kiss it off of him, knees weak and legs about to give out. They made the decision to move to the bed before going any further, as she could barely stand. They laid there, side by side, facing one another. 

“Sorry to leave you in the dark a bit,” Allura jumped to apologize. “I suppose human women are different.” 

“No, Allura, it was good, I liked doing it,” Shiro said. “Human women are different, in many ways. No markings obviously. The texture is different. Your orgasm had a surprising amount of fluid,” he continued, looking conflicted. 

Allura feared he may have thought he didn’t do a good job, so she voiced her appreciation again, before turning to him and running a hand over his erection. When Shiro moaned, she asked him what she could do to help him and may have awkwardly winked. 

“I take it some Alteans have a penetrative sexual biology?” he gasped out as she ran a hand over his still clothed dick again. 

“Yes, some do, but it’s different.” 

Shiro struggled to maintain some coherency as she continued to touch him. “How so?” 

“Well, the Altean penetrative structure is thinner and more flexible than what you appear to be equipped with.” 

“So I’m pretty big, then, in comparison?” Shiro accidentally wondered aloud. Allura’s face flushed as she asserted that yes, he was quite larger than an average Altean, and that no, she didn’t think she could take him yet. 

“But I still want to reciprocate,” Allura said, and went back to kissing him and rubbing up against him. He divested himself of his shirt, pants, and underwear, and Allura found that she couldn’t help but stare at his dick. He was hard and straining and leaking a bit at the tip. She’d never seen something like it before. It excited her in more than one way. She broke her gaze away to take off her nightgown. 

“Turn around,” Shiro mumbled against her lips, “I have an idea.” Allura did so, shifting so her back was to Shiro, as he grinded up against her, his cock slipping between her thighs. He thrusts experimentally between her legs and she moans as it stimulates the marking that circle the inside of her legs. 

“Clench your thighs for me?” Shiro requests, and when Allura obeys he moans, the sound serving to further arouse her. 

“Tell me,” Shiro groans out, “tell me what to do for you, Princess.” 

“Touch me here,” she says, guiding one of his hands to her breast, and he making a whining sound and leaks precome down her thighs, thrusting harder against her. It feels so wonderful she thinks she’ll come again, just from his cock rubbing across her marks and him touching her. “Kiss my neck again,” she orders, and he obeys. She squeezes her thighs harder.

“Ohhh, fuck, Allura, oh my god,” Shiro gasps out. 

“What does that word mean? You’ve said it twice tonight and I have never heard it before.” 

“Hm? Oh. It’s um… It’s complicated but in this case it means–ahh!– it means what you’re doing is really, really hot and please don’t stop,” Shiro managed to blurt out. 

Allura nodded, taking the information in and continuing to move against Shiro. He groans more of what she guesses must be obscenities into her ear, and she can’t help but moan at his obvious pleasure. 

“I’ve thought about this before,” she says, realizing that she is being quite vocal but not caring to stop, she continues, “have you? Thought about this?” 

“Mmm, yes,” Shiro answers. 

“I daydreamed about it, before. It didn’t go exactly like this of course, but, it’s always so good. I get distracted sometimes. When you train and I can watch you move however I like. I want you all the time,” Allura said. 

“You could have me, any time,” Shiro pants. 

“You’re mine,” Allura moans out and comes again, leaking down her own thighs and covering Shiro’s cock with her cum. 

“Yes Princess, I’m yours, yours, oh god Allura, I’m yours if you want me,” Shiro whimpers and climaxes, his come mixing with hers on her thighs. 

They lay together on the bed for some time before either of them speak. Allura cleans herself off with a cloth from her bathroom and put her nightgown back on. When Shiro seemed reluctant to leave, she invited him to stay the night and simply wake up early to leave.   
“After all, Pidge doesn’t fall asleep until early morning, and who knows what any of the rest of them could be doing. I wouldn’t want you to have to explain why you were leaving my room like this,” Allura rationalized. 

Shiro nodded and agreed that it was a very good idea before teasing her that she took very good care of him. 

“Of course I do,” Allura teased back, “I’m your princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
